


Flying Sparks

by pastelserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chemistry, Childhood Friends, Dumbledore's Army, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Mutual Pining, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Room of Requirement, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelserpent/pseuds/pastelserpent
Summary: “easy for you to say, at least you both know what your patronus are, I'm still clueless,” the pair shared a look, “it’s ok though, you’ll think of something,” George reassured me, offering a smile before disappearing off to talk to Angelina again. Fred stayed where he was, “oh look, Ronnie is about to get his butt handed to him,” I followed his eyeline to where Hermione was stood opposite Ron ready to duel. “this I have to see,” I muttered, Fred straightened up, and grabbed my hand, hurrying us over to stand next to George, “one sickle,” I heard Fred murmur to George, “you’re on,” when the inevitable blast of the spell hit Ron – and sent him quite literally flying, I heard the muffled groan, “thank you,” the triumph in George’s voice was palpable as Fred handed over the coin.*1st person perspective** hope you like it!!! :)
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Flying Sparks

The room of the requirement was becoming home to the many members of Dumbledore’s Army, but it was also becoming a classroom that I hated being in. I stood in silence watching as member after member successfully summoned their patronus, Ginny’s sprang from her wand effortlessly strutting around the room before disappearing into a silver cloud. 

Fred and George were stood a little way either side of her, I sighed quietly, the happiest memory I had – merlin knew what that was because I sure as hell didn’t. Sighing again, I ran a hand through my hair, as I sunk to the floor, leaning against the stone wall to help me. “thinking of a memory?” Fred asked, immediately settling beside me, I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder, 

“how did you think of one?” he shrugged, “I just thought of who makes me happiest,” my eyes wandered over to where George was talking with Angelina. “wish it was that easy for me,” I muttered, he smiled at me, scrambling to his feet and offering me a hand up, which I took. Standing back on my feet, he wrapped an arm over my shoulder, “who makes you the happiest?” I thought for a moment, wondering if I should tell him the honest answer, “my family,” he nodded, smiling reassuringly at me. 

“best time you and your family have spent together?” I thought again, the only memory that was particularly strong for me, was the quidditch world cup – where we had met up with the Weasleys and the Diggorys, “ok,” I nodded, he smiled again, gently pushing me forward. I sighed to myself, I hoped it would be strong enough. Willing the memory to the front of my mind, I called out the spell, watching in silence once more, as a small whisp of silver puffed out of the end of my wand. 

There was no way I was going to keep repeating this embarrassing spell in front of everyone. “a stronger memory?” Fred asked, coming to stand at my side once again, “no idea then,” I muttered with a sigh, adjusting my wand from my left hand to my right and back again. If one of the happier memories in my mind wasn’t strong enough, then what would be?

“have a think,” he murmured patting my shoulder, walking off to talk to one of the younger students who I knew he was particularly fond of. The younger student prodded Fred with his wand teasingly in the stomach, to which Fred laughed, messing up the child’s hair with a fond smile on his face. I smiled to myself, watching the interaction, it was heart warming to be in Fred’s presence, it made even the darkest of times feel like there was hope somewhere, you just had to look hard enough for it. 

“did you manage to come up with a memory?” George asked softly from beside me, I shook my head sighing, “I can’t seem to think of anything strong enough,” he smiled at me, “it’ll be ok, I'm pretty sure Fred had to think long and hard too,” I nodded with a sigh, “I just want to think of something you know? I don’t want to be the only member who has no idea what their patronus looks like,” a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulder, and a chin propped itself onto my shoulder. “don’t be like that y/n, you’ll think of something, it’s hard to think of something on the spot, don’t be so hard on yourself,” Fred’s soft gentle tone was almost unheard of, but the softer side to him, was one I was used to seeing.

“easy for you to say, at least you both know what your patronus are, I'm still clueless,” the pair shared a look, “it’s ok though, you’ll think of something,” George reassured me, offering a smile before disappearing off to talk to Angelina again. Fred stayed where he was, “oh look, Ronnie is about to get his butt handed to him,” I followed his eyeline to where Hermione was stood opposite Ron ready to duel. 

“this I have to see,” I muttered, Fred straightened up, and grabbed my hand, hurrying us over to stand next to George, “one sickle,” I heard Fred murmur to George, “you’re on,” when the inevitable blast of the spell hit Ron – and sent him quite literally flying, I heard the muffled groan, “thank you,” the triumph in George’s voice was palpable as Fred handed over the coin. 

“shut up,” he muttered in response, Ron walked up to the twins not noticing or caring about my appearance beside them – which he was of course used to by now, “it’s good manners isn’t it?” Fred shot me a look from the corner of his eye as George nodded in fake agreement. “of course,” I muttered sarcastically under my breath, choosing not to respond to the sour look Ron sent my way.

“what do you think your patronus might be?” Fred asked turning to me, proceeding to ignore the few other duels taking place, and leading us away from where patronus were being cast, “I don’t know,” I admitted, “what animal would you like it to be?” I shrugged, I had already seen most peoples’ patronus, and I knew that Fred and George had the magpie as their patronus, “maybe a dolphin,” I replied. 

“would you be happy with a dolphin?” he asked, I nodded, “I wouldn’t be mad at it,” he rolled his eyes at me, “would it make you happy if your patronus for the rest of your life was a dolphin,” it was my turn to roll my eyes at him, “patronus can change. Don’t you remember Felicity, back when she had a crush on Bill? Her patronus was so small you could barely see it, only because his wasn’t a visible animal,” he shook his head.

“I doubt yours would change,” shooting me a grin he continued, “you’re too stubborn for your patronus to change,” I slapped him lightly on the arm, looking up at the ceiling of the room of requirement, as yet more patronus paraded across the ceiling. “this sucks,” I stated flatly, “it won’t suck once you’ve found a memory,” Fred reminded me, “guess I’ll never know then,” I replied, folding my arms over my chest, “don’t pout, it doesn’t suit you.” 

poking my tongue out at him, I sighed again, “I can’t really help it, everyone else managed it so easily and I’ve got quite literally nothing,” he wrapped his arms back around me, hugging me into his chest, “you’ll get there love, it just might take a few days, and there is nothing wrong with that. It doesn’t matter how quickly you get there, as long as you get there,” when Potter finally called time on the session, I was one of the first out of the door, not because I was worried about Umbridge’s stupid inquisition squad, but because I really couldn’t take anymore of being the failure out of the group. 

Fred probably having assumed this, didn’t rush after me, allowing me the time I would need to get my head together and think of a memory that would do the job. I walked along the silent corridors, noticing how many of the portraits had chosen to freeze themselves in place so as not to be bothered, I fiddled with the bottom of my cardigan as I walked across to the Gryffindor common room, and then slipped inside. 

The common room was practically empty but still had enough people bustling around for there to be quiet hum of activity, I ignored all of it, as I slipped up to my dorm, and settled on my bed, shutting the door behind me with a silent spell. I knew my dormmates would likely sit in the common room for an hour or two before coming up to the dorm, giving me enough time to think of a memory that might be happy enough to actually summon my patronus. 

As I sat on my bed, a muggle song I had heard rang through my head, ‘space was just a word made up by someone who’s afraid to get too close.’ I sighed, humming the song to myself, just as the door to the dorm opened, and my dormmates bustled in, “y/n!” Angelina was first to the bed, hugging me tightly as I stared at her in confusion, “we thought the inquisition squad had got you!” I stared at her in even deeper confusion, questioningly looking across to Alicia for some form of answer. “the inquisition squad caught the last few people leaving the room of requirement, and we hadn’t seen you, so we didn’t know where you’d gone, but George said he’d seen you leave already!”

I nodded slowly, “yeah it was kinda a rough night for me, so I left the second Potter said we could,” the four of them shared a look but didn’t say anything more on the topic. “but anyway we are going to have the most chill evening ever seeing as tonight is a Friday! So get into some comfy clothes, big sweaters, shorts and thigh highs, and then we will chill in the common room!” before I had a chance to argue, Alicia had already thrown some of my clothes at me and pushed me into the bathroom. 

Glancing at the door, I sighed, knowing there was no point arguing with them, and instead got showered, changing into a comfortable top with my shorts and thigh highs, I sighed, maybe I’d go and ‘borrow’ one of Fred’s sweaters, as him and his friends would no doubt stay up with us. Walking back into the main dorm, I glanced around my friends, “I'm going to go and borrow a hoodie,” I muttered as Eleanor disappeared not the bathroom. “from who?” Angelina asked knowingly, her eyebrows wriggling, “don’t get any ideas,” I muttered, throwing her a sweet smile, as I slipped on my slippers and left the dorm, not missing the giggles that erupted once I had partly shut the door.

Ignoring the thoughts that I knew they would be having – that were swimming around in my head – I walked across to the boys’ dorm, muttering the spell to get up the stairs, before promptly climbing them. knocking on the door – having learnt before, that just opening the door was not a good idea – I waited for a moment, before slowly pushing open the door, to see only Fred in the dorm, “hey,” he murmured looking up from the notebook that had been on his lap that he had been focused on. “hey, so I was wondering…” I trailed off as I stepped inside the room, noticing how his eyes quickly trailed up to my face, 

“mmm?” he replied, putting his notebook to the side, as I stepped away from the door, “I was wondering if I could borrow one of your sweaters? Angelina said we’re going to be sat in the common room, and your sweaters are better than mine.” He rolled his eyes at my poor excuse to get (another) item of his clothing, “sit there,” he stated, climbing off the bed and pointing to the spot he had been sat in, before turning to walk in the direction of his wardrobe in the dorm. I settled on the edge of the bed, folding one leg over the other as I watched him silently move around the room, before reappearing in front of me, holding out one of his sweaters.

“thanks Freddie!!!” he smiled teasingly at my enthusiasm as I pulled his large warm sweater over the thin top that I had put on after getting out of the shower, “it looks good on you,” he commented, settling beside me on the edge of the bed. “thanks!!!” he smiled at me again, just as the atmosphere in the room changed completely, we stared at each other for a moment in silence, before our lips met hurriedly, his hands pressed under the sweater, pressing into my waist as I rolled on top of him, continuing to kiss him until we had to pause for air. If nothing else, my dormmates would be particularly happy with this outcome – that was if they ever found out. 

We didn’t talk for a moment, he flipped us over, so that he was hovering above me, one of his hands still grasping my bare exposed skin from under his sweater, and our lips met once more. My body really should have been sending off all number of warning alarms, but the idea of Fred kissing me was apparently enough to silence it. Pulling back once more for air, my eyes fluttered open to stare up at him, I made no effort to try and say anything – what was there to say? My best friend of Merlin knew how many years, and I, had just made out on his bed at our boarding school. No big deal. “you still look cute,” he murmured gently pulling the sweater back down on me, I managed a small smile back up at him, the smile that had been on his lips, turned into a mischievous smirk.

“Fred…” he smirked once more, hearing the water in the bathroom shut off, and that was enough to have me rolling out from underneath him, promptly landing on the floor. Not managing to catch myself in time, I groaned as I hit the wooden floor, Fred’s laughter echoed around the room, as he crawled across the bed and then helped me back up to my feet. “hurt anything?” he asked, attempting to keep a straight face, “my pride,” I grumbled, he chuckled once more as he helped me to feet, and before anything else could happen, I skirted straight back out of the door to the dorm. 

I didn’t miss the laughter of Fred and the confused voice of George as the door shut behind me and I all but ran back across to my dorm, pulling Fred’s sweater down as I went, and running a hand hastily through my hair to not raise any suspicions. But judging from how long I suspected I had been gone, I knew my dormmates would already be suspicious, looking like I had just walked back from a hot make out session, probably wouldn’t help my case of innocence. Pushing open the door to the dorm, three sets of expectant eyes turned to look at me, I plastered a small smile across my face, as all three sets of eyes narrowed and followed me from the door to where I sat on my bed.

“you were gone a while,” Angelina commented from where she was sat braiding two pigtails into Alicia’s long auburn hair, “yeah, Fred needed to find a sweater,” I muttered in response, hoping my voice would stay level enough to make the lie sound believable. “sure he did,” Alicia replied, sounding particularly unconvinced, I smiled sweetly at her from my bed, pulling my knees up to my chest, to rest my head against them. Our other dormmate, Jozi rolled her eyes at the pair of them, coming to settle beside me on my bed, “well it looks good on you regardless,” I smiled across at her, as she sighed leaning back on the pillows, “I get that you wanna look cute, but can we please go and sit in the common room.” 

Before the other two had a chance to react, she grabbed my hands, and pulled on her slippers as we exited the room – not before I had pulled on my own slippers, the second we were out of the dorm, she dragged us back into the emptying common room, which was only being used by the senior years. “so, did you manage to figure out what animal your patronus might be?” she asked gently, taking my hand in hers and leading us over to one of the sofas in the far corner of the room, I shook my head with a sigh, “you’ll manage it soon enough, don’t worry,” she promised as Angelina and Alicia joined us on the sofas.

“I hope so,” I mumbled quietly, watching Angelina and Alicia settle down, only to be elbowed into the respective corners of the sofas while Fred’s dorm joined us. I pretended not to see how my friends’ eyebrows wriggled teasingly when Fred settled beside me, putting his arm on the back of the sofa behind me. “Ollie said he’s coming to Hogsmeade this weekend if you lovely ladies would like to join us in meeting up with him,” Lee offered from where he had settled between Angelina and Alicia who had both looked distinctly unimpressed up to that point. 

But this news bought fresh smiles, “Ollie’s coming?” Alicia asked, a smile breaking out across her face – although they may have had their differences while the 5am training sessions were still a thing, Alicia and Ollie had always got along well, and the news of getting to see Oliver Wood for the first time since he joined Puddlemere United. “what’s the special occasion?” I asked quietly from where I was sat, having pulled my knees up to my chest, with Fred’s sweater draping over me, George’s eyes flashed to meet mine, his eyebrow rising when he noticed my outfit of choice, and then his eyes darting over to Fred.

I could practically see the cogs whirring as a smirk crossed his face, and although I suspected he had figured out what the earlier loud bump of me falling onto the floor had been, he said nothing about it, “he said he wanted to come and see his friends,” George replied with a light shrug – but the twinkle in his eye suggested there was something more going on. 

That I likely wouldn’t get to find out.

“well, are you gonna come along y/n?” Fred asked from beside me, nudging me, I nodded slowly, my eyes flicking between the smirks on George and Fred’s faces, “what are you not saying?” I asked as our friends continued rambling, but I knew both twins had heard me. they looked between each other, but shook their heads, “are you gonna come or not?” Fred repeated, “I’ll come,” I mumbled somewhat half heartedly, the two smirked across at each other – which did nothing to ease my feeling that they were planning something. “you better not pull some kind of prank on me,” I threatened, just low enough that the others would likely miss it, but the twins both nodded solemnly, well, that was until the corner of their mouths smirked. 

I rolled my eyes, leaning back on the sofa, rolling my eyes at the ceiling, without a word escaping his mouth, Fred moved my head from staring up at the ceiling, to be resting on his shoulder. I shot him a questioning look, which he ignored, and as I was about to say something, he instead re-joined the main conversation, leaving me to pout silently at the side of his face. Which he shrugged off, gently keeping his arm around my shoulder, keeping me snuggled up into him, whether our friends noticed or not, I was unsure, most of them were so invested in the conversation that they hadn’t noticed how Fred’s arm had wrapped around me.

By the time the clock had struck midnight, the majority of our friends had begun traipsing up to their rooms, and I followed suit, not saying anything about the loneliness my shoulders felt without Fred’s arm lazily slung around them. following my friends up to the dorm, I scrambled beneath the covers of my bed, my head immediately hitting the pillow, falling into sleep… 

.....

The muffled sound of someone whispering my name woke me up, my first reaction would normally have been to scream, but I was too sleepy to even consider this option, and instead swatted at them. “y/n, it’s me,” Fred’ soft voice stopped my half hearted attempt to swat at him, “I'm sorry to wake you up,” he murmured, it was then that I realised where he was in relation to me, crouched down by the side of my bed. 

“is something wrong?” I whispered quietly, “I can’t sleep and I wanted to talk to you about something,” my brain was barely processing what he said, but I trusted him too much to discount anything he said, and instead followed him out of the dorm and down to the common room. My eyes were still sleepy as I flopped onto the sofa we had been sat on earlier that night, “classy,” he stated teasingly, to which I managed to roll my eyes, and leant back against the sofa arm. “so I was thinking, when we all go to Hogsmeade, if you’d wanna come for a little walk with me,” my eyebrow rose questioningly, “walk?” he nodded, a small smile that turned into a smirk on the edge of his lips. 

“what kind of walk?” I asked flatly, pulling my knees up to my chest, “just a small short walk,” my eyebrow rose once more, his evasiveness – while known to be used alongside various pranks – was not something I liked used on me. “fine, I will go on a short walk with you, can I go back to bed now?” he rolled his eyes at my light attitude – which he honestly should have expected, parting me from my bed was a sure way to get injured, “yes you can go back to bed,” he replied, a bright cheeky smile spread across his face and a twinkle in his eye.

I glanced at him in confusion, slowly moving my legs to swing over the side of the sofa, and begin to move in the vague direction of the dorm once more. What I hadn’t anticipated, was Fred reaching for the back of the sweater and tugging me back towards him, until I was on his lap, my legs resting either side of his, “no goodnight kiss?” I titled my head to the side, “wow y/n, I thought you’d give me one.” 

He teased, shaking his head sadly, I sighed, glancing around the room quickly, before lowering my head to his face, “awww you will?” the urge to slap him suddenly became increasingly stronger. But deciding that slapping one of my best friends, was probably not the best idea, I instead gripped his sweater, and pulled his face towards mine, pressing my lips down onto his. 

“goodnight Freddie,” I murmured leaning back and then sliding off his lap, before hurrying in the direction of the dorm stairs, hoping no one had been around to witness what was either really sweet – or really stupid. Either way, I tried not to think about it too much as I climbed the stairs back up to the dorm, and tried to be as silent as possible as I went to bed…

…

The Hogsmeade weekend trip had come around a lot sooner than expected, and I was still deciding if this was a good thing or not – probably not, seeing as I hated dressing up for the cold weather of the Scottish winter, and even though Hogsmeade wasn’t as remote as Hogwarts, it was remote enough to be too cold. And this was the exact thought running through my head as I dragged myself across the dorm from the bathroom, my friends were significantly more chipper than I was, and my eyes were still bleary and sleep coated.

Moving onto my bed, I tied on my heeled boots – that didn’t do anything to increase my height – and then pulled on my coat which descended down to touch the tops of my knees, untucking my hair from the coat, I placed a girl into my hair, pulling back the majority of my hair that would otherwise blow in my face. My friends practically rushed out of the dorm – dragging me with them – down towards the common room, grabbing the twins amongst others, and then dragging the wider group of us down to the great hall. While my friends enthusiastically chatted amongst themselves, all of them happily tucking into breakfast, I tiredly pushed the small amount of food I had taken, around my plate. 

“eat something,” Fred prompted from where he was sat opposite me, I shook my head, pushing the plate away from me, and instead rested my face in my hand in an attempt to keep my eyes open. Fred watched silently for a moment, “you better stay awake for today,” he commented, “maybe if you didn’t make a point of pestering me before I sleep, I would’ve slept,” I muttered back, shooting him the darkest look I could muster. Although Fred hadn’t woken me up again like before, he had made a point of keeping me awake a little longer than I would have liked, and on this particular occasion, it had made me very grouchy. 

Our friends previously hadn’t commented on his habit of keeping me awake, but sat at breakfast, all of their attention was on us, Fred sighed shaking his head, “I'm only trying to wear you out so you sleep better,” the twinkle in his eye said otherwise, as did the light fake coughs and nudging from my various dormmates. I shot him another dark look, not even bothering to try and conceal it as I ignored the breakfast offerings once more. 

Our friends glanced between themselves – but not the awkward glances you might have expected, oh no, they were glancing between each other winking and nodding slowly. Before hurriedly making their excuses and leaving the pair of us sat at the breakfast table, “you need to eat something, you know,” Fred commented quietly, he knew about my aversion to breakfast, and over the years had been trying to convince me to actually eat it.

“I know,” I muttered making no effort to bring the food back towards me, “either eat something, or I’ll feed you,” he threatened. Even the threat of being fed by Fred in the great hall where anyone could see, was not enough to persuade me to eat, and he clearly realised this as he scooped a handful of fresh melon into a bowl and put it between us, twiddling a spoon between his fingers. 

I watched warily as he pushed the spoon into the bowl, scooping up several pieces of melon, “say ah,” he teased as he lifted the spoon towards my mouth. I glared at him, well aware that more than a few Gryffindors were already watching what was going on, realising he wouldn’t budge, I begrudgingly allowed him to feed me the spoonful, watching the smirk on his face raise even further. My face fell into an immediate glare, as I chewed down on the soft sweet melon, “you are so annoying,” I grumbled to which he laughed, handing me the spoon and smirking at the few onlookers whose mouths were gawping at what they had just witnessed. 

Instead of ignoring them, Fred turned to smirk at them and I couldn’t help the irritated groan that escaped my lips, “don’t encourage them,” I muttered under my breath, finally placing a spoonful of melon towards my mouth, he turned back to face me, “it’s too entertaining. You ready to go back to the common room?” I nodded, pushing the bowl away from me and quickly sliding off the bench before he had a chance to move.

I was already at the end of the table, walking towards the doors out of the great hall by the time Fred finally managed to catch up with me, “you walk fast for a short person,” he commented, I shot him a glare – even in heeled boots, he still found a way to tower over me. as we made our way back up to the common room, we said very little to each other, and I couldn’t help but think that was probably something to do with everything that happened in the past few days/weeks. 

Trying not to think anything of it, we re-entered the common room and I quickly split off in the direction of my dorm to grab my bag. The dorm was thankfully empty, allowing me to brush my teeth and grab my bag without interruption – an unusual occurrence – hurrying back out of the dorm and into the common room, I slowly walked towards the huddle of my friends who were talking obnoxiously loudly. 

“have you ever heard of inside voices?” I asked, squeezing to stand beside Alicia whose eyebrow rose ironically, “never knew you had an inside voice,” I shrugged, flipping her off, and instead turning to look at the rest of the group who had just finalised the plan for the day – which began by hurrying us all out of the dorm, and pushing various younger years out of the way as we made our way down to the train.

This being usual behaviour for our friendship group, no attention was paid to it, and instead we settled into a carriage on the train, while my friends all excitedly chatted, my mind returned to the ‘walk’ Fred wanted to go on once we arrived. My thoughts submerged me so much that I had barely noticed the train pulling away from Hogwarts until Fred nudged me from where he was sat on the floor. 

And just in case I hadn’t mentioned – because our friendship group refused to be separated, and all crammed into one carriage, there were severe issues with seating – or the therefore lack of. “you know you don’t have to sit down there,” he murmured – it was true, I could’ve squeezed myself between him and Alicia, or straight up stood up for the duration – neither of which particularly appealed to me. “it’s easier than squeezing onto the seats,” I replied quietly, once again our conversation went unnoticed by our friends, “no one said you had to sit on them,” Fred replied, the same twinkle – trouble twinkle as I had taken to nicknaming it – “I don’t see any other options,” I muttered dryly. 

“you are missing the very obvious option,” he replied, my eyebrow rose questioningly, “my lap.” Despite having made out with him several times – which could have been very easily walked in on, the idea of sitting on his lap in front of his friends was like being prodded in the ribs with a red hot poker. “no way in hell,” I grumbled, pulling my knees up to me even closer as the train went round an overly sharp bend, all but shoving me into Fred’s legs, “want to reconsider?” he asked smirking.

“no,” I muttered, resting my head against the wall behind me, relieved when at long last the train stopped moving and I was able to get up off the floor, almost immediately after climbing off the train and walking into the main street of Hogsmeade, everyone began looking for Olly. It had been a while since anyone had really got the chance to see him, but I had to question the choice of location to meetup – not least because he had many many fanboys and fangirls at Hogwarts. 

Regardless, it took a surprising amount of time to find him, maybe he had been smarter than expected, and had dressed down for the occasion. We eventually found him calmly stood outside the Three Broomsticks, which was where we found ourselves for the next few hours, excitedly (or calmly – depending on who you were) drinking butterbeer while catching up with all the inside quidditch gossip and life after Hogwarts. 

Several hours into said reunion, I noticed Fred getting fidgety, his knee was bouncing up and down from beside me, and without taking my face away from the main conversation, I placed my hand on his leg, his movements automatically stilling. I didn’t reply to his questioning look, or the smirk on his face, and instead excused us with the poor excuse of going for some fresh air away from the overly crowded café.

“why did you do that?” Fred asked curiously, “you were getting fidgety,” I replied simply, having been friends with Fred for YEARS, I knew what to look for when it was time for him to take a breather – he might have been the life and soul of the party, but he paid very little attention to his physical behaviour. And that was where, as a friend, I had always come in. in much the same way, he would always be willing to get me out of any circumstance I wasn’t comfortable in – and he had done on numerous occasions. 

“how did you…” I smiled as we leant against the outside wall of the café, breathing in the fresh winter air, “weren’t we going to go for that walk today?” he nodded slowly, “then let’s go.” He smirked across at me, running his hand down my wrist, before interlinking our fingers, and placing them inside his coat pocket, “I’m glad you agreed, I wanted to show you something really special,” I smiled back at him, as we wove through the throngs of Hogwarts students – many of whom raised their eyebrows at our interlinked hands. 

Fred lead us around several of the busier streets until we reached one of the smaller quieter streets, with many smaller – and older looking shops, “it’s this one,” he murmured, pushing open the door to what appeared to be a very old shop, but on closer inspection was in fact a vintage style bookshop. “when did you find this?” I asked in quiet awe as I stared around at the shelves crammed full of books with low levels of lighting and the sweet smell of freshly brewed coffee, “a few weeks back,” Fred admitted from where he had situated himself behind me. “it’s beautiful,” I murmured quietly dragging my hand along the spines of several of the books.

Fred followed me around the bookstore as I poured over book after book, until finally managing to settle on one book in particular, “we should go and find the others,” I murmured quietly, placing the book along with my wallet back into my bag. Fred nodded, slipping his hand into mine, and leading us back onto the quieter street, “before we go,” he murmured, his grip on my hand stilling us from walking any further back into the main busy part of Hogsmeade. 

“try and cast your patronus,” he stated, I looked at him resignedly, “it won’t work though,” he sighed shaking his head, “it will, try it for me,” ignoring the small spark of hope in my stomach, and the soft gentle look in his eyes, I nodded, and reached for my wand. “one thing first though,” he looked at me in confusion, and before I could talk myself out of it, I pressed a hurried kiss to his lips, without looking back at him – not least to hide my small smirk. 

I cast the patronus spell, yelping in surprise when an animal shot from the end of my wand, “a dolphin,” Fred commented, a knowing sound in his voice, “a dolphin,” I murmured under my breath, “told you love,” he murmured as the small dolphin dissipated. “how did it happen?” I asked in utter confusion, “a happy memory, or rather, a happy moment,” still completely shocked, I nodded as he smiled down on me, putting my wand back into my coat pocket.

“and now that’s done, let’s get back,” I was still too surprised to manage to utter many words as we walked back into main Hogsmeade, easily spotting out our friends, and re-joining them on the walk back down to the train station after saying goodbye to Olly. Once on the train, having pushed through the other carriages and students, we found an empty cart, and I prepared to settle on the floor once more, but was stopped from doing so. 

“on my lap, love,” Fred muttered, taking the window seat and lightly tugging on my coat, making me settle on his lap, although I was facing our friends in the cart, with my back against the wall where the window was, I refused to look any of them in the eye. Fred noticing this, chuckled, and instead wrapped his arms around me, allowing me to snuggle my head into the crook of his neck, “you’re cute love,” he murmured as the train started it’s journey back to Hogwarts.

The end 😊

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo, something else that has been in my drafts and only just been finished (at least I finished it XD) so anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this piece - if you got this far, I'm hopeful that means you did! I have a few more pieces saved to work on, which will hopefully come out soon if life doesn't overtake me once again. as always, thank you for all the subscriptions/kudos/bookmarks, they are all very much appreciated, and I appreciate every one of you who visits the pieces I write and those of you who take the time to read these notes that I put together when I'm half asleep. Thank you all lovelies, I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this piece, feel free to leave feedback/comments/ideas you'd like to see written/etc, and I hope I'll see you on the next piece - whenever I manage to publish it. as always, have a wonderful day lovelies, make sure you have a drink and eat something, and get some rest. until next time, byeeee~ ✨💕


End file.
